The present invention relates to a bookmark that a reader uses to mark a particular location in a book. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bookmark that marks a particular page, line, and column in the book where the reader wishes to resume reading.
Readers use books as a source of entertainment and education and often find it necessary to stop reading a book before they have finished reading the book. It is convenient to mark a location in the book where the reader stops reading to reduce the time needed to find the location in the book when the reader wishes to resume reading later.
According to the present invention, a bookmark is provided for use in a book having a height and a plurality of pages. Each of the plurality of pages has a plurality of lines and columns. When the book is open, a right-hand page and a left-hand page face a reader of the book. The bookmark includes a flat elongated member, first and second page indicators, a marker, and a column indicator. The flat elongated member includes a first end, a second end spaced apart from the first end, a middle region situated between the first and second ends, a first side, and a second side facing away from the first side. The first and second page indicators include indicia positioned on the flat elongated member. The marker marks a selected line of the book. The marker is fixed relative to and spaced apart from the first and second page indicators. The marker is situated in the middle region of the flat elongated member. The column indicator is positioned on the flat elongated member.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.